A Hero’s Roots
by JustASteveGut
Summary: All heroes have a beginning. All heroes beginnings stem from their parents, but how did Balto’s parents meet?
1. Chapter I

**_Hello, JustASteve here. Hope y'all enjoy my take on how Balto's parents met._**

It was a cold, stormy night. Somewhere in a wolf den, in which two alphas resided. The couple were staring in aw at the little treasure that was their new treasure, a litter of pups, "Mura, she's beautiful," said the father. The mother simply couldn't agree more...

In a cabin in the middle of the woods stood a human and a dog standing over a dog bed. The human watched the litter of pups as they nursed from their mother, who was asleep from all of what she had just done. The human petted his snoozing dog, and looked over to Paris, "who knew we'd be getting some new family members hm?" Asked the human as he patted the father's head before heading off to bed, "they're outstanding..."

_Eight weeks later_

"Alright you guys, ya ready?" Asked their human as he picked up his picnic basket, a knife, and his shoes. The dogs yipped in response, and the door was open. It was surprisingly warm for the tundra of Alaska, there was the right amount of sunlight for a picnic, "hey Amak! You're it!" Yelled his older sister as she ran off, "Paris, there's no need to worry, they're just being pups, "yeah, but I can't help it Murial," responded the husky, "and... we're here!" Announced their owner as he sat down, and began setting up the picnic.

"Winwood, there is a human and dogs in our territory," informed one oof his trusted betas, "get the some of the betas ready," ordered the alpha, "Mura, keep watch of the pups, we'll be right back," said Winwood as he, and his betas headed towards where the human was. Upon reaching the openning the wolves stocked the human as he gave one of the dogs, a steak, "get ready to surround them," commanded the wolf, "yes sir!" Exclaimed his followers as they followed what was ordered of them.

"And... a steak for you," finsihed the human as he gave some steak to Amak. Paris immediately jumped up where he heard shuffling in the brush around them, "what is it boy?" The man got up, and took out his knife, looking in the same direction his dog stared at. Moments later wolves emerged from the woods, "oh son of a-" the human was cut off when a wolff lunged on him, effectively pinning the man. Without hesitation the wolf bit down on its vitctim's neck, with an audible *snap* and the human went limp, "Murial, get the pups out of here!" Ordered the husky as he turned his focus to the five wolves. He was out numbered. He turned to his mate trying to get the pups to safety, but was cut off by even more wolves. While the dog was distracted, he was caught by the neck by another wolf, "any last words you mutt?" Asked the wolf. The dog gave up, there was only hope that his family could at least make it out alive. The wolf bit down harder, and he fell into darkness.

"Please, let me go!" Pleaded Murial as the dogs zoned in on her, she was secretly relieved her pups were hidden away in the tree's hollow, but she knew her fate was near, "we aren't letting any dog out of this alive," said one of Winwood's betas, immediately biting on the dog's neck, instantly killing her, "alpha! We found their pups!" Said random wolf, who was followed by a wolf, who was carrying said pups. Att the sight of their dead mother, the pups started whimpering, "what shall we do with them?" Asked another, "we should throw them off a cliff," the alpha closed his eyes, before coming to a conclusion, "it is against the wolf's code to kill pups, regardless of it's a dog, or a wolf's. We shall let them live within our pack," said the alpha. The wolves nodded in agreement as they went home.

"Daddy's home!" Exlcaimed Aniu as she ran towards he father, " greetings, my daughter!" As the two embraced, the two pups they brought back were taken to the healer's den, "Saba what are they going to with us?" Asked an audibly shooken Amak as they were brought into the den, "I do not know, brother," she wanted to tell her little brother that everything will be okay, but the image of her dead mother was still fresh in her mind, and she knew it was definately still fresh in Amak's mind. After an hour of prodding and inspecting, the alpha walked into the den, "so, how are they?" Asked Winwood, "well, other than being scarred for life, they're fine," informed the healer wolf as the two pups wept in the corner, "I shall take them in, I doubt any of the other wolves would take in two dogs," the nurse nodded as he picked both pups by the scruffs, and headed to his den. Later that night, Saba stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter II

**_First, I'd like to reply to a couple of reviews. Daniel and a couple of others have commented on how bloody the first chapter. I was well aware of how bloody it was. Let's just say I've got plans._**

**_Anyways, enough of me, let's get started._**

Amak woke up, hoping what had happened the previous days was nothing more, but a nightmare. He scoped his surroundings, only discover the horrifying, life ruining events wasn't a dream. The pup did his best to look at the bright side. At least he still had his sister. He tried nudging his elder sibling, "c'mon sis wake up!" Whispered the pup. He tried, and he tried to waker her up, but with no avail... his sister was dead. He wanted to deny it, but he knew he was the last of his family. He broke into tears for what was only a couple of minutes, felt like days.

Winwood approached his den, only to hear the cries of one of the dogs he brought in, as to not break the wolf's code. He merely assumed the dog was still mourning the lost of his parents. The assumption was washed away when he saw the pup crying over his sister. Judging from how the female pup wasn't breathing, he could tell she was dead the moment he laid eyes on the pup. He went over to confort the poor dog, "hey there-," Amak immediately looked up at him the moment he spoke. The pup immediately picked up Saba's body, and left in the direction where his parents and human's bodies still lied.

Amak finally made it to the field where he'd last seen his parents. He laid his sister down, and began digging graves for his human, his parents, and his sister. After the task was done, he put his deceased family and human to rest in the graves. After the pup buried their bodies, he sat looked down at the graves for what felt like hours. The memories flowed through his mind as he sat there, "I will see you all in another life, but I shall carry on," he looked over to his parents' graves,"I know you'd want me to," finsihed the dog. He felt an unyielding rage slowly towards the alpha of the wolf pack. He knew what his parents taught him about revenge. It didn't solve anything, and only caused more troubles for all involed. Fueled by his rage alone, he wandered off to find a rabbit, or something his size just to take his anger out on.

As the wolves who were out hunting returned, Aniu waited for her father to return with them. She was still oblivious to the fact that a pup had died in her den not so long ago, for she was asleep. Once she reached her dad, she asked a question, "Papa, where did the pups you brought home yesterday go?" Asked the young she-wolf, "they just went... on a walk," lied Winwood. The alpha heard something in the bushes and turned his head, "Aniu, stay behind me," ordered the wolf as he stared down the bushes. What he suspected to be a fox, or potentially something like a bear, came out the pup he took home, came out with a rabbit in his mouth. The rabbit in question looked like it was cleanly killed, almost as well as an actual wolf's. The pup walked up to a random wolf, and put down his catch in-order to speak, "do you know of a den nobody is using?" Asked Amak. The wolf, after getting out of shock, pointed in the young dog in the direction of a den that nobody resided in, "thank you, sir," and the pup ran towards the direction of the den.

The pup found the trail of the thing he was hunting, more rather just wanting to take his anger out on it, after following the trail, leaving marks on trees in-order to remember his way home, he finally found what he was track. Amak laid his eyes upon a reasonably sized rabbit. He lunged at the rabit, working off of anger, and anger alone. He took all of his troubles, all of his pain, all and of his rage out on the rabbit. After killing it he began thinking for a moment, "well, can't let this thing go to waste," Amak spoke to himself, as he picked up his catch.

**_Review, follow, or favorite this if you liked it. If you didn't, leave a review about what you didn't like. Anyways, I'm JustASteve Signing off._**


	3. Chapter III

_What's up everybody it's Steve. I have nothing to say here, so let's dive right in._

"Listen all pups, you shall go to your first hunting lesson!" Announced one of. Winwood's most respected hunters, Blizzard. Amak heard the wolf yelling from his den, which was by far the farthest away from where speeches and announcements were held. The pup, who was barely nine weeks old, got up and stretched, "well, if I'm going to live in a wolf pack, I might as wel be useful," mumbled the husky as he headed towards the announcement platform. Once he got there, he noticed that most of wolf pups were staring at him. He simply didn't care for it though, he ran out of shits to give after the loss all he held dear. He sat down and awaited for the rest of the pups to arrive.

Aniu had just arrived to her first hunting lesson, and to her surprise, most of the pups still haven't arrived yet. One thing she also noticed was the pup from last week was there with the most bored expression in the world. Right as she sat down, some of the other pups started surrounding the bored looking pup, "oh look! It's the stupid mutt the alpha brought home!" Yelled one of the pups, "where's your parents? Did they abandon you?" Yelled another. Amak simply closed his eyes as the insults came his way, "wow, you guys have some free time, but I just checked, and I _never_ asked for your opinion about me," retorted the pup. Aniu watched as a pup, one she knew as Hiro stepped forward, "oh, getting smart are we? How abbout we show you what happens when you do that around here buddy," the pups slowly started circling the dog. Aniu got up to try and stop what was aout to happen, but the fight already started.

Blizzard got up to try and stop the fight as soon as possible, only to see that three of the pups in the fight were already knocked out, "alright! Stop that!" Growled the hunter. His growl would go unheard as the fight didn't stop. Now there was only two pups left in the engagement: Amak and Hiro. Hiro looked worn out, while Amak didn't appear to be tired in the slightest. Hiro tried lunging for Amak's throat as a last ditch effort, only to be tackled by Aniu, "listen to me, and listen to me well, next time you start a fight with him, just because he's a dog, I'll personally rip you a new one," threatened the white wolf pup. Hiro nodded out of fear.

Amak sat back down as though nothing happen, "so, when's the lesson beginning?" Asked the young husky. Aniu got up off the downed bully, and approached the dog, "oh yeah, thanks for saving me back there," thanked the pup as he bowed in appreciation, "so, how are you doing... after all of that?" Asked the female, "well, other than a few scrapes, and my morning ruined, I'm doinng alright. Anyways, what's your name?" Amak hoped he found a friend, and not somebody who'd hate him, "I'm Aniu, mind telling me yours?" The dog paused for a moment, "it's Amak."

The two pups' connversation was cut off when Blizzard reached them, he looked towards Aniu first, "you stopped a fight like a true leader, your father would be proud," praised the grey wolf as he looked over to Amak, "how are you feeling?" Asked the wolf, "you're not mad about me knocking out two other pups?" Blizzard shook his head, "I heard everything, and I have to say, you tuned them out pretty well. Most wolves whould've gotten pissed off," commented the teacher, "well, I have no thoughts for what people say, or think about me. In reality... it doesn't change me as a dog, so I don't care," Blizzard stared at the husky _"holy shit. A pup just said something only our wisest elders would say."_

After the the first lesson was canceled, due to some of the pups being incapacitated, Amak decided to head back to his den, "hey, how about we hang out?" He turned around to see Aniu, "well, that sounds better than me just sitting in my den," the pup paused for second, "I've got the perfect idea for us to do," said the pup as he lead them to the direction of where his human's cabin was, "a human den? What if they shoot us?" Asked Aniu with a great amount of concern, "well, we don't have to worry about that, this used to be my human's cabin until..." the husky trailed off, "stay here, while I go grab something."

The pup went down underneath through a hole in the back of the house, grabbed matches, a lantern, and a pile of broken bottles. He then grabbed a sack that his dad had under there incase he, and carefully placed his treasures into the sack. He crawled back out dragging the sack, "well, I got that, now do you know of a place we could go hang out?" Aniu nodded as she lead the dog into a an abandoned den.

"This is perfect..." Amak put what he got out from under the house, being extra careful with the broken glass bottles. He held down the match box with a paw as he rubbed a match stick against it, "uh, Amak, what are you doing?" Aniu slowly had thoughts on whether or not this dog was crazy fromm not being in a human's care for too long, "and... to the north," whispered the pup. The pup stepped away from the lantern. Suddenly there was a mini Aurora-like light show on the wall, "it's amazing..." Aniu was astonished. They sat there for hours, but then the lantern burnt out, "how did you do that?" Asked the young she-wolf, "it was something my dad showed me. This was something me and my family used to look forward to at the end of each day," explainned the husky, "we should be heading back to our dens, it's gettting late and your father will be worried," added the dog as Aniu nodded, "see you tomorrow!" Exlcaimed Aniu, "see ya."


	4. Chapter IV

**I'm doing a double update today, because I plan on getting at least 3 chapters out for this every weekend. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

Amak's eyes shot open when he heard somebody, or something walked over to him, "who's there?" He was a bit surprised that the alpha came to talk with him, but also quite... unhappy for justifiable reasons. The alpha approached, with two wolves at his flanks. One of them was Blizzard, and another beta "welp, guess they're finaly gonna kill me" thought the husky as the trio stopped infront of him, "young Amak, I heard about what happened yesterday..." the dog figured he was probably done for in this situation, "and I have to say I'm impressed to hear that you came out of a fight against three other wolves, without showing a hint of fatigue!" Amak was beginning to think he might just saying this, "anywho, get ready for today's hunting lesson."

Aniu was quite early to today's lesson. The memory of the mini aurora was fresh in her mind, "I'll have to ask him how one can do that trick," mumbled the she-wolf. She turned to see Hiro and his buddies approaching her, "what do you want?" Asked Aniu, "I just wanted to say, maybe we got off on the wrong paw, and I want to ask if you and me take a walk down the stream tonight?" The she-wolf rolled her eyes. Thankfully Amak came to put her out of her misery, "mornin' Aniu," casually greeted the pup, "hey! Get away from my girl!" Growled Hiro as he and his buddies got ready to surround Amak again, "as far as I know, Aniu isn't some object you own, also do you really think she'd go out with you when you act like a massive prick?" Questioned the husky, "okay, you asked for it!" Amak lifted his paw up first as if to say stop, "can we not do that shit today? It's to early for that," the dog sighed as it appears his message wasn't received by the surrounding wolves, "alright, we're not doing that again," ordered the teacher, "Hiro, if you try and start another fight, I'll gut you."

The class followed Blizzard into a piece of wilderness, "today, we'll start with the basics of stealth," while he began his lecture Amak snuck off to go find a rabbit for later, "and that is how you stalk your- where's that dog gone?" The class turned and heard rustling in the bush. Amak casually walked out of said bushes with a couple of rabbits in his mouth, "hi guys," he walked over to Aniu and sat down whiile dragging the rabbits in mouth, "kid, how do you know how to kill a rabit already?" The dog shrugged, "I dunno, just lucj" lied the young dog as hhe looked over at Aniu, "want a rabbit?" He offered. Aniu nodded, "thank you for the rabbit," Blizzard decided to call it a day for the lesson.

Hiro approached Aniu once more aftet the lesson, "my offer from earlier still stands," said the bully, "if I do it, will you leave me alone tomorrow?" Asked the she-wolf. The wolf nodded. The two headed on their "date" as Hiro said, he led them to a stream. It was surprsingly decent. Unfortunately Hiro's bragging broke the lovely scenery, "so, am I better than that dog?" asked the wolf with a smug grin, "I guess," said Aniu just so she wouldn't seem rude. Hiro's head snapped up when he saw said husky poorly sneaking off somewhere, "I will prove I'm better than that mutt by beating the life out of him!" Announced the wolf as he dragged "his" girl with him.

Amak stopped ifront of his familie's graves and sat down. He hung his head down, and stayed silent as he paid his respects. He then howled to sorrowfully into the night sky, "aw... the worthless pile of trash's parents are dead," taunted Hiro. The dog sighed when he saw Aniu being dragged by him, "it's bad enough that you're dragging a lady around, but now you are trying to disrespect the dead," the dog looked over at Aniu and she looked as though she didn't want to be there in the slightest, "if you touch those graves, I will rip your throat out and shove it right up your ass," Hiro walked over to his sister's grave, and lifted his hind leg.

Before he could do anything, Aniu's father showed up, "Hiro, no matter who's buried under there or not, you should respect the dead," Winwood looked in disgust as Hiro still went through with peeing on the grave, only for him to be tackled by Amak, "I fucking warned you," he immediately bit down on Hiro's leg, and kept the preasure up until it snapped. He then slashed the downed wolf's face before getting off of him, "don''t fucking pee on my sister's grave again, or you'll return to your family a dead body," threatened the dog as he looked at Winwood and Aniu.

Aniu watched as her friend turned into what looked like a demon after her "date" started to do the unthinkable to one of the dog's buried family members. She watched how vicious Amak was in those moments, "alpha, I apologize for what I did to him, but I wasn't going to sit and watch as he disrespected my sister," the dog hung his head low as Hiro lied on the floor, while his wounds weren't fatal, they were still bleeding quite a bit, "I understand your reasoning, but I still have to at least punish you, you're not allowed to leave your den for at least a week. For Hiro, he won't be punished, but he will be humiliated for what he has done, and I think that's punishment enough," said Winwood, "that's fair, but may I at least still see Aniu during those weeks?" The dog, "well, that is Aniu's choice," he leaned in closer to the pup, "I noticed that you have a crush on my daughter," teased the wolf as the trio walked home, while carrying Hiro's injured form...

**_A guest who goes by Arika has asked about Aniu and Amak's ages, and they are as of now, 10 weeks old. Aniu being older by a day. Player2Daniel and others have seemed to enjoy my story so far, which is a good thing, since I want this to blow anything I wrote in the past out of the water. Anyways, thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter V

**_Hello._**

_A year later_

Amak's eyes slowly opened up to his lonely den. The dog looked around. A pile of bones laid from his last meal, "oh shit, it's the hunting class's first officiial hunt," nochalantly said the husky as he lazily got up, stretched, and started padding out the door. As he walked by he looked at the surrounding wolves, who were signifigantly larger than the adolescent pup, "greetings, Amak," the dog turned around to see a much larrger Aniu. The she-wolf was stunning to other wolves, Amak had to admit she did look good, but still saw her as a friend, "oh heya Aniu, ready for the hunt?" Asked the dog as they sat down and waited for the others, "I was boorn ready," said Aniu in a very confident voice.

Hiro salked down towards the meeting area, "hey mutt, when are you going to learn you're not welcomed here?" Growled the much larger cainine. The husky didn't respond, "what? Now that you see you-" the dog finally acknowledged the wolf's existance, "oh, hey can you not yell? It's early in the morning," before this connversation could continue, Winwood flanked by Blizzardwalked up to the big old rock that he normally gave speeches from, "wolves and dog, you have made it through hunting school, this is your test to see if you can work together as a team, your hunting skills, and a sign of your growth since you were pups!" The husky stopped paying attention when Blizzard gave some huge speech, "now, go do your pack proud!" The cainines nodded and headed into the woods.

Aniu was unfortunately paired up with Hiro, a wolf who still constantly tried to court the female. Due to their not being enough wolves, Amak was left on his own to try and take down a caribou. The team split into their squadrons and headed deeper into the forest, "don't worry babe, if a bear comes, I'll protect you!" Said the wolf several octaves deeper than his regular voice, "sure, whatever," the two eventually made their way into a clearing where an injured caribou laid, "this'll be easier than expected," whispered the the she-wolf as she walked over to the wounded animal, and bit down on its neck.

The husky knew he was probaably fucked if a bear showed up, his smaller size would also make it difficult to take down a bull moose, which unfortunately he just had to run into one of the angry animals, "shit," the dog then took off running as far away as he could. The dog stopped to catch his breath, the bull moose still charged at him, hitting a tree in the process. The moose was incompacitated, "oh thank whatever the hell made that happen," the dog then went over to the downed bull, and proceeded to bite down on it's neck. The dog then got up and started dragging his lucky find back to the den site, "hopefully this'll suffice for the pack."

Before Aniu and Hiro knew it, a bear was sitting where the wolves agreed to meet up after they caught their prey. It took notice of the wolves and began walking towards them, "you're on your own!" Screamed Hiro as he ran _"what a coward" _thought the she wolf as it came closer, suddenly Amak jumped on the bear and did his best to hold the bear off, "Aniu, go get the rest of the pack!" The she-wolf nodded and ran for help.The dog knew he was fighting a losing battle, he was tired from running for hours to get away from the bull moose, the bear was signifigantly larger and it far toucher than his duller claws and teeth. The dog took cover in a hollowed out log.

"Papa! Amak got attack by a bear," the old wolf's expression hardened, "don't worry, we'll get him back safely," the alpha then began howling as some of his best fighters walked up. The unit then dashed behind Aniu to the aid of the husky.

Once they reached the area, the bear was already gone, "oh, hey guys," greeted the husky as he infront of his and Aniu's catches, "Aniu, where is your?" Asked Winwood , "he ran back towards the dens like a coward," the dog walked up, "hey Aniu, guarded your catch, so-" the dog was then interupted by a snarl from Wiinwood, "Amak, what you did was very risky, and you could've gotten killed!" Scolded the leader, "sorry sir," the dog hung his head, "don't you say sorry, you practically saved my daughter!" The praised the older cainine, "sir, if I didn't do anything for a friend, then what kind of friend would I be?" Rtheroically asked the dog. The alpha couldn't help but grin at the young dog's response. The bunch sat around until the other wolves camed and they headed home, dragging their catches. Aniu stared at her best friend all the way home.

**Hi guys, thanks for three favorites. Anyways, I'llsee you later.**


	6. Chapter VI

**_Hello, I'm kinda sick right now, so I can't think straight. Hopefully the quality neets the usual standards._**

The group of cainines finally made it back to the den sight, "hey babe" greeted Hiro. Aniu rolled her eyes as the annoying wolf kept pushing on her. Winwood walked up to the big ol' ceremonial rock, "everyone, today we will comemorate the bravery a certain dog among us has just performed today, Amak can you step up?" The dog took in a deep breath, he should've known this was bound to happen after he saved his friend, "this dog held off a bear long enough for my daughter to escape unharmed," Amak finally made it up to where the alpha was standing, "go give a speech for the wolves gathered infront of you," ordered the much older cainine. The dog really just wanted to take a fucking nap, "uh, I just did what was right. Besides, if I sat and let my best friend get mauled by a bear, then what kind of friend would I be?" Rthorically asked the dog. He then began walking down to his den, "hold up. I have one question, and it's if you'd like to be a beta?" Amak's brain began short circuiting for a couple of minutes, "No thanks. I doubt these wolves would want to take orders from a stupid mutt, and if they did I'm not looking fir a high posititon."

Steam has been blowing out of Hiro's ears the entire time. A damn dog was just offered to be a beta. This was only made worst when Aniu ditched him and followed the sane piece of shit back to his den. He started trailing behind the two as best he could. Eventually he made it to the mouth if the den, "oh, hey Aniu," casually greeted the husky, "I no mean to sound rude, but why you'd follow me to my cave?" The she wolf's mouth opened, "I'd like to ask if you'd like to go for a little walk tonight," the dog's jaw dropped to the ground. A female wolf who he though only saw him as a friend, just asked him out on a date, "that sounds nice and peaceful, hell yeah I'd like to," Hiro then dashed into the cave and tackled the dog, "I'm putting an end to you, mutt!" Amak simply kicked him right in between the wolf's hind legs, "I don't think he's getting up for awhile," mumbled the dog as he dragged said wolf back to his parents' den.

All of the males watched as Aniu who'd just been groomed made her way to her savior's den, "oh, you're early," commented the dog, "shall we go m'lady?" Asked the dog with an over done bow. The she-wolf chuckled, "yes, let us go on this date. The walked through the Alaskan wilderness as they chatted, "and then I might've eaten snow," finished Amak. The duo then stopped infront of a small, frozen river, "wow... this is amazing..." said the dog he instantly turned to Aniu, her fur flowing through the wind "and to think she chose to date a stupid dog like me?" Thought the dog,"still not as breath taking as you though," the two sat in eachother's embrace until the sun went down, "we better head back," said Aniu, "yea, I fought enough bears this week," said the dog in a joking manner.

The two made it Amak's den, "well, I guess this is-" he was interupted by Aniu, "I think it's going to be lonely tonight, perhaps you'd like the company," the she wolf then headed into the den, "of course I would love the company of such a fine wolf," the dog laid on his pile of leaves. He was expecting the she-wolf to maybe just want to sleep in his den, but his head went in a circle when she planted a kiss on his cheek, and snuggled up besides him, "g-goodnight Aniu," stuttered the dog, "goodnight, Amak," the dog had never slept better since the day he was born.

**_I know this is short, but I'm pretty tired, and as I said earlier, I'm sick, but I wanted to get at least a chapter out this weekend._**


	7. Chapter VII

**_Hello, I'm still sick, but I'm at the point where I can think straight. Hope this is a good read for tonight._**

_A week later_

Hiro was bursting with anger. Not only did that dog steal his girl, but Amak kicked him right where it hurts, "just you wait, mutt you're going to be dead by. The end of the month..." vowed the angry wolf as he watched said mutt walking off into the wilderness, perhaps his death would be coming sooner than expected. Amak has been up since yesterday, having been offered to be a beta once more the day before, "I hope I actually heard something, and it's not my sleep deprival getting the best of me," mumbled the tired canine as he walked into a clearing, "oh god dammit! Just great! We're lost, our human's out cold, and we have to be at Whie Mountain asap!" Yelled the lead dog. The small husky came out of the brushes,"WOLF!" Warned the other sled dogs, "whoa, whoa, hold. It. I'm way too small to be a wolf, but I could direct you to White Mountain if you leave me be," after giving the dogs the direction to said town he turned and walked back towards the dens.

"Hey mutt," the dog sighed heavily, "not to fucking day," the muuch larger animal circled his target, "I knew you weren't fit for a beta, you let a bunch of dogs and a human go free! Wait until the alpha hears of this," the dog was beginning to get a bit irratated, "I already know," said a calm Winwood, "first, I'd like to hear Amak's reasoning for letting them go, "sir, I simply let them go, they had mates and pups to return to, and I assumed the human did as well. I of all people know what it is like to lose a family. I. Didn't want to inflict that sort of greif onto anybody else," the alpha nodded "this sort of behaviour would be useful if he was a beta, but he seems to decline time, and time again" thought the old wolf, "well, let's head back. The hunting party should be back by now," the trio began padding back, Hiro giving Amak the stink eye the whole way back.

"Hey babe, you're back," Aniu's face retorted in annoyace before returning to its normal state, "Hiro, for the last time, I'm not your girl, and I never will," her voice was stern. Before the annoying wolf could say anything more, her boyfriend showed up, "hey Aniu, how was the hunt?" Aniu looked as thoug she'd just been saved from a bear, "it was going good, but it could've been better if you slept last night, so you could've came with me," Hiro then pushed Amak to the ground,"listen you stupid mutt, she's my girl," observers formed a circle around the three cainines, "y'know it's Aniu's choice to who she dates," calmly said the dog as he picked himself up, "shut up you piece of filth, you're nothing more, but a piece of trash the alpha felt sorry for!" Growled the wolf, "and you're an asshole with a superiority complex," the bully was floored. "hey Aniu if you want you can come, I'm going to go get some sleep," the dog then proceeded to squeeze through the crowed and head back to his den. Aniu went to get the MedWolf and her father.

By the time Aniu, Winwood, and the MedWolf got to the husky's den, he was already asleep. Winwood went over to nudge him, but Aniu was already licking the dog's ears, "mmmm, good mornin'," greeted the sleep deprived cainine, "the MedWolf's here to make sure you don't have any serious injuries, "oh come on! You guys don't have to be concerned, I'm fine," assured the dog, "are you sure? From what some of the bystanders said you took a pretty big hit," said Winwood, "hey now-" he was cut off when Aniu pushed him over and cuddled up into his sides, which surprisingly helped his aching shoulder a bit, "listen Mister, as you're my boyfriend, I cculdn't help, but be worried," Amak's face began grinning before he began licking her ears, which started tickling the she wolf. Winwood chuckled chuckled a bit. These two were perfect for eachother.

**_And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter VIII

**_Hello._**

"All wolves gather, it is the annual fighting tournament. Where all the young wolves step up and fight to show off their skills. This serves to who will be a new beta after this event is over!" Announced the old alpha as he looked at the wolves infront of him, "my daughter shall be excluded, for her future position is to be an alpha," the cainines nodded, "the event will begin this afternoon. The first fight is between Amak and Kenzo!" He finished before stepping down. Kenzo looked at Amak with excitement. In the next couple of hours he'll get the chance to be a beta. The dog in question wasn't even paying attention, "you're going down mutt," coldly said the larger of the cainines, "cool."

Aniu took her place beside her father, who was chatting with Blizzard, "y'know, I think Kenzo might win this. He was quite the hunter, while young Amak is tough for a dog, he's simply too small to effectively pin his opponents to the ground," said Blizzard, "I've seen how vicious Amak could be, so don't be so focused on size," responded Winwood, "we'll just have to see then," to their surprise, Amak was wearing a golden collar.

_An hour earlier_

"So, there's gonna be this fighting thing?" Asked the confused dog, "yeah, weren't you paying attention?" Asked Aniu,"nope, I was staring at the sky," answered the dog, "well, I will be back," the dog dashed out the door. He eventually made it back to where his human's old cabin, "alright, where is it?" The dog sniffed around until he eventually looked at his human's trophy stand, on it was a golden collar his father won, "alright, I assume the rest of the pack consider me pathetic, so instead of acting like a wolf, I might as well embrace my heritage," his father used to tell him stories of the All Alaskan Derbi, "maybe one day I'll win my own," he said to himself before managing to slip into it, and headed back to the den sight.

The husky watched his opponent take a stance "well, no turning back" thought the smaller cainine as he continued to sit there, Winwood and the rest of the pack began howling signifying that the event has begun. Kenzo ran in snarling up a storm. Amak laid down, "what on earth is he doing?" Rhtorically asked the old alpha. The dog rolled out of the way of the wolf's pounce and finally stood up. Kenzo kept going on his momentum while Amak did his best to avoid getting hit. This kept going until Kenzo slipped on some mud. That would end up being his downfall, Amak headbutted the wolf into the ground, before the downed wolf could react, Amak bit for a leg, and kept applying force. Once an audible snap was heard, he released the mangled limb. He was bruised, scratched up, and he was panting, "the winner is Amak!" Announced Blizzard, who was quite shocked at the husky's victory. The old wolf cleared his throat, "next up will be Hiro vs. Cooper!" Announced the wolf.

Kenzo was then taken to the healer's den, while Amak got three feet away from the arena and flopped over, "well, that's one round, about three more to go," he heard a howl of pain coming from the arena, "Hiro wins!" Announced his old teacher, "well, shit."

_Three days later_

"The final round shall be Hiro vs. Amak!" The wolves looked in aw at how well the mutt was doing, some of which began cheering for said dog, "this will be your grave!" Growled Hiro as he stared daggers into the dog's soul, "okay," casually said the dog. Before the round even began Hiro leaped for his throat, the dog got on his back, and landed right under his opponent's underbelly, "hey bud, the round didn't even start ye-" he was cut off as Hiro began biting down on his limb. The dog immediately kicked Hiro right where it hurts multiple times, which caused him to release the dog's limb and fall over, "you need a chill pill."

nochalalntly husky the then looked around, "what? If he wasn't going to play by any rule-" the wolves began cheering for him. Winwood walked up, "Amak, technically you did win-" the dog lifted his paw up, "can I give up my new position?" The crowed went silent after he said this. The wolf sighed, "well, you could, but I don't see a reason not to," he answered. The dog looked around for Aniu, "y'know, I rather just live the simple life inside a wolf pack. Which is hunt, eat, hang around, and possibly get a mate. I rather not be in any high position, so you could let Hiro, or some other wolf take the beta status," the old wolf nodded, "if you do ever wish to be a beta in the future, you'll know where I'll be," the dog nodded, and headed off to sleep. Proudly dawning his golden collar.

**_Hello, thanks for reading. Sorry if it's a bit worst than usual in your eyes, it's the first time I wrote something like this._**


	9. Chapter IX

**_Hello, sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter._**

A husky stood amongst the crowd of wolves while Winwood gave another speech about something he really wasn't paying attention to. The usual speech and announcements were over, the dog figured that he wasn't put into anything fancy today, so he decided to sneak off to his old cabin. The dog managed to sneak off, while not noticing Aniu following him from a distance. Amak popped his head into the doggy door of the cold, old room, "still just like I've left it..." whispered the cainine as he looked at an old dog bed once ment for him and his sister. He continued staring at the worn out bed. Amak then climbed up onto an old chair; a recliner where his human, and occasionally him or another member of his family, normally slept. The dog lied down in it and closed his eyes...

Aniu poked her own head in to see Amak sleeping in a weirdly shaped object. The she-wolf padded up to her boyfriend, the began staring at him; he looked so peaceful, so content with just lying in a human's den. The she-wolf climbed up the chair, only to find out how soft it was. She licked Amak's ear, and rested up against his side.

Amak looked around his cabin, he saw his mother and father sleeping in a doggy bed, he was stretched out on his human, and his sister was gnawing on a bone in the corner. He sighed in content with what was happening. He glanced again at his sister, she was an young adolescent just as he was... perhaps this was the sort of life he'd be living if that event never happened, a calm, care free life. It's a life he expected, only to have it ripped away from him in an instant. The dog knew his life was to live within the wolf pack, maybe have Aniu as his mate, and frankly he wouldn't have any other way...

The young cainine's eyes shot open, he was back in his old, run down cabin. Aniu snuggled up next to him, he reached down and licked her ears. The she-wolf shot up a instant from her own slumber. The two continued to share the embrace for awhile. Amak found himself enjoying the embrace far more than usual, which was saying something, since he always enjoyed the moments to no end. Eventually all good things came to an end, and they had to return to their den site.

_The next day_

Today was different for young Amak, he found himself on a hunting party, which was pretty rare for him to be put on due to Hiro, who was still recovering from the time Amak kicked him right where it hurts, always going on these hunting trips. The dog stretched and walked up to his group. He looked around to see faces he hasn't been aquainted with in the pass, "hey, it's the mutt," disgustedly said one of the females. The males just gave him the stink eye and turned away. The leader, Kenzo sighed, while he didn't have the most fond opinion about Amak, still respected the dog as a person. He motioned for them to get moving. Amak figured this wouldn't be a fun hunting trip, "sir, I caught a scent up north," informed the husky as they ran, "don't listen to that pile of filth, he probably doesn't even know how to hunt!" Growled the same female. Amak's vein popped for a second, "besides, I smelled a caribou down east," said one of the males. They all turned east, while Amak broke off and headed north.

after the caribou was taken down, they sat and rested for aa second. Kenzo looked around, "hey guys, where's Amak?" The wolf looked a tiny bit worried, "probably lost us while chasing his own tail, he's a dog, he can't be smarter than snow we're sitting on!" Exclaimed another wolf as they snickered, "well, we'll find him on the way back. We gotta move," the new beta and one of ther party members grabbed the caribou by the legs, and they began dragging the corpse back towards where they came.

the angry husky stumbled upon what he smelled earlier, it was an old caribou. The dog stalked around his prey, looking for the exact moment to stike. Within an instant Amak jumped at the caribou, and bit down on it's neck. He jerked his head, then the caribou went still, "sweet, looks like the pack'll be eating good tonight," thought cainine as he began dragging it towards camp, "good thing this isn't too far from the densite," grunted the husky as he pulled it along.

The hunting party made it back, Aniu ran down to greet Amak, "where is Amak?" The female she knew as Heather rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you fond over the piece of crap-" she was cut off by Kenzo, "we lost him in the middle of hunting a caribou," the beta bowed his head, "if you wish, I could aid you in finding him," they heard what they assumed was just a rabbit, "yo, I found a fat ol' caribou!" Proudly announced a voice from behind them, it was Amak. Aniu caught up to him, "how did you get that on your own?" Asked the she-wolf, "just followed a scent, and I found it," explained the small cainine, "Amak, I am sorry for not telling the others to cut out with their awful treatment-" the dog raised his paw, "you don't have to make a big deal out of it, I personally don't care about what that bitch thought of me," the dog turned to the caribou and ripped off a leg. He picked it up in his jaws, and offered it to his girlfriend. The couple began walking off to their den.

**_I'd say that's a good spot to end it. Thanks for reading._**


	10. Chapter X

**_Hello, welcome back to another chapter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy._**

Winter was coming to an end, the sun rose, and the snow was beginning to melt. A young pups played out in the fields. Aniu watched them from afar, keeping a close eye making sure nothing ccame to cause harm. While none of them were hers, she still quite enjoyed watching the naive pups having fun with one another. The she-wolf began day dreaming about the day she could have her own pups, "one day," thought Aniu as she remembered she would be going into heat soon. The white wolf got up to ask a very special question to the love of her life.

Amak was sitting out underneath the sun, soaking up the warm, soothing feeling of a nice spring day, "this would be the perfect day to play fetch," thought the husky as he turned to see an old tennis ball he snuck out of his old home. He had no reason to have it under his possession, for he didn't need a reason. The dog continued to stare at the ball of an undetermined amount of time. Eventually he picked up the ball, and headed back to his den.

"So, you're saying you wish for Amak to be your mate?" Questioned Winwood. The old wolf looked into his daughter's eyes, seeing the hope that shined in them, "well, I suppose there's no harm in letting you two lovers become mates, but let us go find Amak to see if he agrees," Aniu rushed out of the mouth of the cave, running in the direction of Amak's den. The female ran in and saw said dog lying on the floor, and gnawing on an old tennis ball. He glanced looked up at Aniu the moment she popped her head into the door, "oh hey Aniu," greeted the husky. He kept his eyes on her, giving her his full attention, and completely forgetting his old toy, "well, I will be going into heat in about four or five days..." the dog nodded, "and before I do, I'd like to ask this; would you be my mate, and future father of my pups?" The husky froze for several minutes, this felt like a dream coming true, his brain began thinking at a thousands of miles a minute. The dog's brain finally kicked back into gear, "is that even a question? I would be honoured to be your mate!" The two bounced around eachother, full of ecitement. This moment would be one they will never forget.

_A day later_

Aniu and Amak stepped up to the old rock where Winwood stood, "well dear, go on," gently said the happy alpha, "as you are aware, me and Amak have been dating for the greater part of last year, and we both agreed it was the best moments of our lives. Today I announce that we are now mates. I shall not court any other suitors. Those who have anything against my decision, speak now," finished the she-wolf. None of the wolves said anything, or attempted to voice their opinion, "Amak, it is your turn for a speech," said the old alpha. Amak looked at the ground, took a deep breath, and lifted his head up, "alright, I'm ready," the dog padded forward, "honestly, I never expected anything like this to happen. I am glad Aniu even bothered to interact with me, for if it weren't for her I wouldn't have decided to push on everyday," he turned to Aniu and bowed his head, "and I could've lived the dream of a sled dog, but I wouldn't have it anyway than to be Aniu's mate," the dog finished. He turned around and went right to Aniu's side, "and my place is right by her side."

The celebration for Amak and Aniu's marrige was a simple one. The husky stood at the little rock, while Aniu made her way up towards where Amak was. In that exact moment the husky was visibly smiling outside of his den. Once his fiancé finally made it up to the little rock, he father stood between them, "Aniu, do you take Amak, the dog of the Hawk's Valley Pack, as your mate?" Asked the alpha, "I do," Winwood nodded, "Amak, do you take Aniu, daughter of Winwood and Mura as your mat?" The dog's eyes lit up, "hel-" he stopped himself, "I do," Winwood then dropped the formality of the event, "you may kiss the bride!" He announced Amak and Aniu kissed, this day truly was the best day of their lives.

_Four days later_

Aniu and Amak let their instincts take over, and the two couldn't have agreed. The wedding was official, but this wonderful moment that took place truly did cerment the moment in time...

**_Holy crap, I'm happy with how this one turned out. I'm starting to get sad, because soon this story shall come to an end, and as we all know, it doesn't end well for Amak, or Aniu if anything in the movies is what I am to go by. _**

**_Thank you for reading, and goodnight_**


	11. The-Final-Chapter

**_Hello, welcome to te beginning of the end for this sttory. Sit back, relax, and enjoy._**

Hiro sat and watched as Aniu ad Amak's mating ceremony made its way to an end. He growled, a fuckinng dog not only became mates with his girl, but when Winwood kicks off, Amak will be his boss. The large wolf stared with nothing but sheer hatred for this mutt, "you're going to pay dearly, you mutt," Hiro turned around and went to his den in-order to make a plan as to how he'll make the dog's death miserable. He grinned at the beginnings of what will be the end for Amak.

_Several months later_

The feeling Amak and Aniu had when they looked down at their single pup was a feeling only a parent could describe. The husky looked down at his pups, those words were words he never thought would run through his head... this pup was his pup, and nobody can say otherwise, "Aniu... he's beautiful," the dog continued staring at the pup, "what shall we name him?" Asked his mate after what felt lie an eternity. Amak's head began kicking into gear. He thought of several names, all of which sounded wrong in his head. Aniu chuckled a bit when she saw her mate struggling to make a name, "perhaps Balto?" The name was simple, yet unique and it rolled off the tongue nicely. The she-wolf was thinking of a name quite similar to it, "that's a perfect named for him!" Excllaimed Aniu as said pup nursed from her. The two sat and continue to enjoy their pride and joy...

_Five weeks later_

Balto ran out to play with some of the other pups in the pack, "make sure to be back by midnight mister!" Called Aniu as the wolfdog ran out, "okay mama!" Responded the small pup. From afar Hiro's eyes followed the unsuspecting pup from a fair distance. His eyes lit up with an opportunity begin to arise. He turned to a surprisingly large number of wolves who had a similar opinion to having a dog as their future alpha, "alright guys, when the mutt's offspring goes back in the den, we'll strike," his comerades nodded. Amak sat in th fields and kept watch of the pups playing not far from him. In it he saw Balto in the mix, who broke off to run towards where the husky was sitting, "hey papa!" Greeted the hybrid, "good afternoon my son, go have fun kiddo," he watched his son run back into the tumbling ball that was the playing pups.

"Alright, the mutt's heading back into the den with his kid, now's the time to strik-" he was cut off by a gun shot, "hunters!" Screamed Amak, "Aniu, grab our son and run north west, you'll find the shroeline of the ocean, and don't turn around for anything," he ordered. Aniu obliged with this as her mate turned to go join her father in ordder to defend their home. Amak's jaws immediately sunk into the nearest dog's throat. He knew that he was being lethal, but he needed to defend his family, his pack, and his home. The husky through aside the dead cainine aside and went right for another dog, "Amak stop, go with Aniu and make sure she doesn't get followed by any hunters, we shall hold them off," ordered Winwood. He knew he couldn't argue, especially at a time like this. The dog broke off from the engagement and ran after his mate.

Aniu stopped running once she found an old boat near the shore of a human village, "Balto, stay here while I go find your father," the young cainine laid his head down, not knowing this would be the last time he'd ever hear of his parents.

Hiro ran after his target, Amak, he knew the dog was running out of stamina. He also knew if he ran in the same direction, he'd eventually find the pathetic excuse of a pup, and kill him too. The dog gradually slowed donw. The wolf then made a mad sprint, pounced on Amak, and bit down of the animal's neck. At this point, the husky knew he was doomed, but made a last ditch effort to att least take Hiro down for good. He ran right off a nearby cliff with the wolf latched onto his neck, "Aniu, I wish this could've ended differently, but this is goodbye for now..." when he and Hiro hit the bottom he was engulfed in darkness.

Aniu hated to admit it, but she was lost. She coudln't make her way around the unfamiliar terrain, "Amak! Amak where are you," she kept heading forward to at least find out that her mate was okay, or hopefully to get back to where Balto was. Unnfoturnately for the she-wolf, a heavy blizzard came down, and she only had instincts leading her at this rate. She was making decent progress until he could barely even see her nose... she knew what her fate was going to be if you couldn't find any form of shelter... a half hour has passed, and she couldn't find shelter. The white wolf could barely feel a muscle in her body, "this is the end... Balto if you can hear me, do not leave the boat... and please be good for me," these were her last words as her fate has been sealed by the raging blizzard.

**_This is the end of a Hero's Origins. This has been a balst writing this, and I hope that you've enjoyed every step of the journey. It's always been a little goa of mine as a Balto writer to make a story about Balto's parents, and it has truly been fun. This definately won't be my last story posted on here, but this is the start to a little series. After this chapter has been posted the story will be renamed to a Hero's Roots. Anyways, I'll fuck off now. See ya in the next story._**


End file.
